bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Touma Seisou/Tropes
All tropes relating to Touma Seisou. A-G *Aloof Ally: Touma will fight with Zakura, but he won't fight with him as a teammate. *Ambiguously Good: Yes, he's The Dragon to Masato indirectly. All things aside, despite being a hypocritical asshole, he doesn't mean any truly evil harm. *Anime Hair **Shonen Hair *Anti-Hero: Mainly a Type III with some slant towards Type IV, since he has no qualms with killing his opponents in cold blood for the cause. Later becomes a full-on Type V. *Badass: A given considering his manliness, and no nonsense asskicking methods. Not to mention his awesome Jeet Kune Do fighting style. *Bare Fisted Monk: Compared to many other characters, he prefers fighting hand to hand. *Beneath the Mask: He pretends to be a friendly person, but truthfully can't stand Zakura at all and his real personality is nearly a 180 of what he pretends to be. Zakura realizes the moment he sees him that he's wearing a mask refuses to acknowledge his existence until he gets a taste of what's under it. *Berserk Button: Anything involving Crimson Sovereigns, especially people who believe they're the same as the other races, and music. *The Berserker: Touma's anger is his driving motivation. Throw in a love of close-combat, a huge ego, and little consideration for his own safety, plus his origins and you have a recipe for some serious face-wrecking. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: While around people he thinks are important, he pretends to be a friendly and noble person, but to those who know him, he's an manipulative jerk who enjoys annoying others. *Blonde Guys are Evil *Casanova *Catch Phrase: "I'll decide your fate!" *Character Development: See all these negative tropes? They slowly dissapear over the course of Part IV. *Charles Atlas Superpower: Touma. He has no Zanpakutō, and he's just a cyborg, but he can punch people into another country. *Commander Contrarian: To Zakura. *Disproportionate Retribution: Any time someone pisses him off, he will react...rather over the top. *The Dragon: To Masato, inadverdently. He doesn't mean to, but he keeps on doing stupid crap that aids Masato's plans. *Drunk with Power *Estrogen Brigade Bait *False Friend: Invoked as part of his cover. Zakura is actually Too Dumb to Fool and can tell right from the start that he was hiding who he really was. However, Zakura does accept him after he punches him, because he picks up on the real him and wants to be the friend with that Touma. *Funny Bruce Lee Noises: He's inordinately fond of these. *Green-Eyed Monster: Towards Zakura. Later, Touma ultimately confesses to Zakura that his antagonism towards him stems from his jealousy over that fact that he has great chemistry with his friends and is having so much fun — in stark contrast to his growing alienation from his own allies. All he wants to do is actually have fun with his friends instead of insist on treating them like pawns on a chessboard. *Good Scars, Evil Scars: Touma has one on his forehead. H-P *Heel Face Revolving Door *Hollywood Cyborg **Ridiculously Human Robots: You wouldn't ever know that Touma's a robot if you skipped the Robotic Reveal in his second fight with Zakura. **Robotic Reveal: Mixed with a dash of Body Horror. When hit with Zakura's Shining Onslaught, Touma's face gets blown off, tubes and metal spurt out from his body, and his voice gets static-y a second before his body starts failing. *Hot Blooded *Heroic Sociopath *Hypocrite: He mocks Zakura into giving into Masato or else Yuuki would be harmed. Yet, he's out there so he can save his own friend. *Ineffectual Loner *Jerkass: His Jerk with a Heart of Gold moments are usually overshadowed by some of his crueller acts. *Kiai: In a manner similar to Bruce Lee's. *Knight Templar: This trope could very well be renamed "The Touma Seisou". *Knight in Shining Armor: Brutally subverted. While Touma does save girls like one occasionally, his motto is "I always get what I want", which horribly clashes with the meaning of the trope. *The Lancer: To Zakura. *Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: Yes, yes, no, and yes. The zombie is Mitsuru. *Nonstandard Character Design: Compared to the bishōnen and overall beauty of the rest of the cast, Touma's muscular physique sets him apart from them. This should be a clue that he's not all he seems. *Pet the Dog: He's a jackass hypocrite who mocks Zakura for having so many friends and not taking things seriously, but the one thing that is keeping him from being evil is that he's got a close friend—his only friend—that he wants to save from a coma. **Kick the Dog: In reality, Touma wants his friend to get better so he can personally punish him. If he beats up a comatose person, he'll forever be branded a Complete Monster, so he has to find a way to cure him first. Touma once learned that the hard way, and teared over it. *Politically Incorrect Hero: And HOW. Q-V *Shadow Archetype: This is Mitsuru if Mitsuru really didn't want to be friends with anyone and didn't tolerate everyone's antics. *Super Soldier: Like all the cyborgs. *Sour Supporter: To Zakura, again. *Tall, Dark, and Snarky *Ted Baxter: While he's not horribly incompetent, he is so very much full of himself. *Troubled But Cute W-Z *Walking Shirtless Scene *Well-Intentioned Extremist: He lets Shichitenhakki go in the attempt to find out whether or not he will enter his beyond Kanzenkudō state.